True love knows no limits the story
by ilovelabyrinth
Summary: Jareth's heart breaks, completely defeated. He lays on the ground, possibly dead. Can Sarah revive him share a love so true ? Read to find out! Oneshot. Disclaimer I own nothing.


**True love knows no limits the story**

 **I own nothing**

" You have no power over me ", those were the words that caused all this.

Sarah looked upon her fallen King, as he lay cold and limp on his side, his clothing spread out around him, like wings and his crystal a few inches away from his hand.

She wasn't thinking, she did love him, " I'm sorry, please come back...you do have power over me ", her plea fell on deaf ears.

She looked upon his face, he looked sad and lonely. Why didn't she see it before ?

In his crystal, Toby was sleeping soundly in his cot.

Sarah refused to leave.

She broke his heart, it was all too much. She hoped he would wake and tell her she's forgiven, but she knew that wasn't possible.

She rested him on his back and took his hand, letting her tears fall, " Jareth, I'm begging you...please come back to me, there must be a way ", she cried.

He looked like he went in pain. The screams, the cries and for that she felt terrible for.

His body was still slightly warm, she noticed as she lifted him. He was light and still. She decided the least she could do was get him somewhere comfy.

She decided to take him to his room, if she could find it.

"Jareth, please stay warm for me sweet, please you can't really be gone ", tears started to blur her vision.

She found his room, his castle was quiet, so quiet you could of heard a pin fall. His goblins must of known, felt the absence of their King.

She layed him on his bed, removed his shirt, gloves and boots and layed a cover over him. He was still warm.

" Jareth..please don't go...I need you...I want to be your Queen, your love, your wife and your friend ", she cried.

She had fallen in love and she hoped these words would hold the power to mend his broken heart.

She sat on the floor, with her back to him, holding herself and crying.

Maybe her words would be heard and bring him back. What she didn't notice was that his amulet was glowing with magic.

Maybe her true feelings had reached him, maybe he just needed rest and he would wake.

Afterall his features were too tense to be dead.

Sarah stayed with her back turned, leaning against the bed. " I just want you back...I'm so sorry Jareth".

Jareth's arm had moved and he was dribbling slightly.

She still sat, flooding in tears in her ballgown.

All she had to do was turn.

A while later, she shared a glance and noticed his arm had moved and his covers were lower. His colour had returned, he didn't look so pale and he'd warmed up.

" Jareth...are you still alive ? ", she asked aloud, " No he can't be, his arm just slipped and it's hot in here...so it can't be him ", she thought crying still.

She held her face in her hands, her knees risen upwards to cover her face and shaking with sobs,

" I was too late...what am I kidding ?, my stupid subconscious mind is playing tricks on me. He's gone and it's all my fault ".

She took a breath, " I was too scared to tell him, I fell for him and I'm in love with him. He just needed someone to love...why was that so hard to accept ?,

I want him, to be his Queen and love and friend. He really needed a friend ", she broke into deeper sobs.

That was it, her hope had left her...until...

" Precious, I'm here ".

She didn't know it was really him, then she turned her body and didn't believe what she saw.

He was sat up, eyes wide open, breathing normally and looking right at her.

" No, no...this isn't possible...how ?, you were dead to the world...not breathing, little warmth, pale and this isn't you... ", she sobbed harder.

Jareth let his tears fall, " No, no, no...Sarah it really is me, fate bought us together and I'm very much alive...being defeated caused total exhaustion, it made me seem dead ".

He waved his hand over her and a cream nightgown appeared.

" Thank you ", she said climbing in and hugging him close.

He really was there.

He held her close and cried, now tears of happiness.

He had his Sarah.

" Toby is home safe and if you wish to stay, your family will no longer remember you ".

" But if I agree...I will die before you... ", she was cut off.

" No, my Sarah, you ate the peach, should you choose to stay...you will become immortal and a fae. Our bond, your confession of love had strengthened my powers ", he told her.

Sarah agreed to stay and be his Queen, but she would wait till she was eighteen for marriage.

 **Four years later**

They were happily married.

 **Nine months later**

Sarah gave birth to a set of non identical twins, a boy and a girl.

The girl was pale with rosy cheeks, green eyes and thick dark hair. Sarah named her Rose.

The boy was blonde with mismatched eyes. Sarah named him Jay.

The children were both born fae with markings above their eyes. Rosa grew up to look like her Mother and Jay grew up to look like his Father.

They all lived happily for a long time to come.

The End

 **Dear readers I hope you enjoyed my oneshot for my poem True love knows no limits.**

 **Please leave a review.**

 **ilovelabyrinth**


End file.
